


Say A Prayer When I'm Gone

by MissMoe



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Love, M/M, What the heck is going on in Chapter Three?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: Klaus and Suguri do what it takes to ensure Taki's safety.





	Say A Prayer When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I just read the most recent chapter (three) of HnB in Hertz magazine and I’m totally confused. This one-shot is me trying to make sense of the current events. I’m probably way off-course, so think of this as an AU that’s mostly canon.

“If you really are his knight, then you’ll do what I say. Do you understand? What Taki-sama needs right now is his knight. A knight who will be a rabid dog when the time comes.”

I wonder if Suguri is crazier than I am. The man is obviously spooked. Something has him even more on edge than that sadistic motherfucker Hasebe. The Grand Chamberlain, as Hasebe is addressed even by Taki, has just tried to humiliate me for the one millionth time in front of my master by calling me a “filthy cur” because I stepped foot in No Man’s Land. I’m so tempted to remind Hasebe that his “august majesty” has also trod upon the defiled dirt of No Man’s Land, but I don’t need to sully Taki any more than I already have. Instead, I brush off Hasebe’s insult by telling Taki, “See ya, call me when you need me. My job’s over, right? Dog’s gotta go back to his kennel.” The look of shock and need on Taki’s face is reward enough. Christ, that guy. 

I follow Taki into the showers located in the barracks. They are used by the soldiers and are no place for the division commander, but I know why he’s there. Taki is predictable that way. He makes the same mistakes over and over and, maybe, so do I. He’s looking so vulnerable and out-of-sorts when I find him standing all forlorn in an empty stall, I can’t help but take him in my arms and kiss him. His lips are so soft, his mouth so wet, his body so hot. How can such a small body exude such heat? How can a mouth taste so sweet? He immediately tries to push me away and it only rouses the wolf inside me. Every time he pushes me away, I want to hold him tighter. “Let me embrace you.” His language is so goddamn poetic. In my native tongue I would say, “I’m gonna fuck you and you’re gonna like it.” My language is blunt and direct, just like me. But Taki…Taki is infuriatingly ambiguous, never saying what he really wants, what he really feels, even now after everything we’ve been through, he’s still trying to hide himself from me.

I know he wants me. I can see it in his eyes, the way they burn and brim with tears when I put my hands on him. He might be able to fool himself, but he can’t fool me. I press my lips to his again, sweep my tongue into his mouth and there he is, his tongue curling around mine, his moans trapped in his throat even as his cock hardens right against my thigh. Fucking hell. I want to break him, crush him, make him scream for me, cry out my name as he comes for me. _Come for me, Taki. Be with me_. _Die with me._

No. I don’t want him to die with me. I want him to live. I want him to live a long life, grow old like my grandfather, maybe even have children with a good woman who will make him forget me. If it means that he finds happiness, then I’m okay with that. Maybe I’ll come to him in his dreams. I’ll be the white wolf with the golden eyes, his guardian spirit when I’m long gone from this side of the sky and can no longer hurt him. Maybe then he can forgive me, too.

Suguri wants me to kill this Katsuragi, a man he fears will bring about Taki’s downfall. I’ll kill Berkut and that Theodora bitch, too, just for my own satisfaction. But first I want Taki to give me something: his admission of love, of desire. _Confess!_ I want him to show me his true face, but when I open his shirt I see the bruises on his chest, and when I press my fingers between his legs I feel that he is swollen. Has he been with someone else? Who could have done this to him? Who could have taken what is mine alone? And then I see it. The bruises on his body match my own handprints. Was it me? Did I do this? Did I violate him after I had promised never to cross that line again? The accusation is staring me in the face even though Taki doesn’t say a word. Oh, Taki!

I take the small metal tin out of my pocket. Suguri’s words are rattling around in my head now, bringing me back to the task he had set me to. I force the pill into Taki’s mouth and make him swallow it. Within minutes he is groggy, then limp, then unconscious. I wrap him in my jacket and carry him to the room that Suguri had unlocked for me. I lay Taki onto the cot and cover him with a blanket and then I wait. I wait for what feels like an eternity before Suguri finally opens the door. And now it begins. Even if I go to my death, I would do it again and again for Taki, and when it’s all over, maybe he’ll say a prayer for me.

__________________

 

[I’ve been listening to Kendrick Lamar’s [Pray for Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptJVWT6Oco4) for months now, and every time I hear it, I think of Klaus. It’s such a great song and it features The Weeknd on vocals, so what more could I ask for?]

 


End file.
